tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise
Category:Locations |Food Cost = |Special Parts =N.A. |parts food cost =N.A. |parts time =N.A. |inhabitants = |image = Paradise.png |survivors =|Locations = Abyss}}Unlock after exploring Passage. * Slowly your eyes get accustomed to the greenish alien light. There is a huge lush forest growing in this underground cavern. You make your first steps into the area and stumble into water. The ground is flooded with a thick fluid. On top of the water grows a wonderful assortment of vegetation that has somehow evaded modern science. Odd flowers, bushes and even grass, all of these seem to emit the light that fills this enormous hall. Strange insect sounds can be heard from time to time, but your aren't sure what makes them. You dare to pick up one of the bizarre flowers. * Pick * It has 5 leaves of uneven form and a hard, woody stem. Perhaps this wood could be of use. * Continue * When you are busy examining the plant, another plant turns around and wants to examine you, apparently. * Fight ** You uproot the crazy plant and it ceases to attack you. Now, you have the time to pick enough of these woody flowers. You get Alien Plant. ** Great * The exploration of the paradise brings you across 2 green fluorescent trees. Their branches reach high up into the sky. You check the bark, it is cold to the touch. When you pat it with a tool , it gives off a metallic ring. It is metal! As you try to figure out how to harvest the metal out of these trees, a shadow creature comes out of the brush and swings at you! * Fight ** You grapple with the attacker and manage to crush it underneath your weight. Now you are free to extract the metal from the tree bark. You get Alien Metal. ** Great * You continue exploring this wonderful garden. A special plant arouses your curiosity. It has vines growing all over the place, some vines end in 7 huge, balloon like fruits. * fruits * They are semi-transparent. You look into one of them but can't recognize anything. When you grab a fruit and shake it, it feels as if it's filled with some kind of fluid. * it * The fruit bursts open releases a gooey yellow substance. Inside the fruit is mutated wolf! And it's angry! * Fight ** You are victorious! ** Great ** This explains the origin of the mutated wolves on Tinker Island! These shadow people have captured normal wolves and transformed them into evil beasts using these plants! Is this island just a colony for the shadow people? What experiments are they doing here? Where are they coming from? This garden could very well be a reproduction of their home world! Are they from beyond this world? ** Possible ** All this thinking is making you hungry. Could the wolf meat be edible? You cut off a piece and try it out. It's not bad. At least you got something out of this whole ordeal. You get Alien Meat. ** Cool * A central pillar made of pale greenish rock acts as support beam for the whole cave. An assortment of 3 metal pipes run up its smooth surface. They must be part of some intricate irrigation system. * Continue * You step closer to feel the stone. It is high quality. You could chip some away and use it in your building projects. * Extract * With the help of your tools you extract a piece out of the pillar. You get Alien Stone. Then another part of the stone pillar breaks loose and moves toward you. It is a thing of living rock. ** Fight ** You inflict enough damage so that the living stone decides to return to the pillar. ** Phew * You make a pause to stretch your limbs. It instantly makes you feel better. A survivor gets +10 . * Yay * The foreign plant matter is surprisingly flexible and doesn't easily tear. It could be used as rope, if enough would be harvested. * Forage * You gather quite a lot of rope material when you notice a little grub on you arm. It must have had a home in the plants you harvested. Poor fellow. * Choice * While it looks like a normal grub, it certainly isn't. It glows in a faint blue and green light, has strange appendixes and 2 black eyes. It isn't from this world. Then it crawls under your skin. * no * You can feel it moving... * Make it stop. * It eats your from the inside! * Help * You squeeze the part of your skin where you suspect the parasite. It plops out on the floor... and then grows. Your blood must have been very nutritious! * Dear * The grub turns into a worm the size of your torso. It is an ugly thing, you try not to remember it was inside you while a grub. And now it has matured. And is ready to defend its turf! * Fight ** You end the creature's days! Now you can continue getting some rope. You get Alien rope. ** Great * You start wondering what the ground underneath the water is made of. You reach down and grab a handful of mud from the cavern floor. There must be something more interesting underneath. * in * As you search for valuables more and more mud gets accumulated. Finally you struck gold! * Hooray * In all that mud you find 5 strange rocks. Perhaps it could be used for... * For * The pile of mud next to your excavation site starts to move. Is everything on Tinker Island out to get you? * Fight ** You convert the mud monster into a puddle of normal, dead mud. ** Great ** Now the rock you found gets your full attention. It is some kind of alien coal, you can use it in your own furnaces as fuel! You get Alien Coal. ** Great * After many hours you think you found a way out of this alien greenhouse. It is a circular door carved masterfully into a cave walls. You try to pry it open but it doesn't move. * around * You look for a keyhole or a panel of some sort. There are only 6 engraved symbols under the door. * Examine * First symbol is of a black irregular block. It is followed by a much simpler symbol, almost looks like a plus. Then comes a bone with some meat on it. After that is another plus. And something that looks like a tree. The next symbol isn't a plus more like a minus. Odd. Then a sharp shiny indistinguishable object. Next symbol is another plus. A tangled cable is the next. There is another minus. Last is a gray circle. * Okay ** At the end of this code is a engraved stone tablet. What do you write into the stone block? *** 12: the stone tablet sends off a painful electric surge. Survivors get -15 . *** 16: the stone tablet sends off a painful electric surge. Survivors get -15 . *** 87: the stone tablet sends off a painful electric surge. Survivors get -15 . *** 14<-- answer *** 33: the stone tablet sends off a painful electric surge. Survivors get -15 . *** 56: the stone tablet sends off a painful electric surge. Survivors get -15 . *** 5: the stone tablet sends off a painful electric surge. Survivors get -15 . * The stone tablet starts humming in satisfaction. The heavy stone door opens almost in perfect silence. You enter. it is * You discover Abyss. Fights Foraged items